


Believer

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Songfic, imagine dragons
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: Pain, you made me a believer...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Şarkıyla okumanızı tavsiye ederim :)

[ _ Imagine Dragons - Believer _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhP3J0j9JmY)

 

_ First things first _

_ I'ma say all the words inside my head _

_ I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh _

_ The way that things have been _

 

“İlk olarak…” diye başladı adam karşısındaki aç kurtlara benzeyen kamera flaşlarına bakmadan. “...bu sefer her şeyi söyleyeceğime emin olabilirsiniz.” 

Gergin gülüşler salonu doldururken bir şekilde herkes onun haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Yüksek platformda duran adam önündeki kağıtlarla beraber düşüncelerini de toparlamaya çalışıyordu. Dün gece anlık bir kararla bu basın toplantısını düzenlemeye karar vermişti, artık her şeyden bıkmış ve yorulmuştu çünkü ancak ne söyleyeceğine dair bir planı yoktu. Tek bildiği yıllar boyu tüm biriktirdiklerini artık açığa çıkarmak istediğiydi. 

Kafasını boş kağıtlardan kaldırarak önündeki sürüyü incelediğinde göz kalemi en az kelimeleri kadar keskin bir muhabirin tek kaşını kaldırmasıyla içindeki ateş tekrar canlanmış, içindekileri dökmeye başladı. 

  
  


_ Second thing second _

_ Don't you tell me what you think that I can be _

_ I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh _

_ The master of my sea, oh-ooh _

 

Yüksek gökdelenin döner kapılarından hışımla çıkan sarışın kız elindeki ince dosyayı en yakın çöp kutusuna gömdüğünde çıkan sesle etraftaki kuşlar havalandı. Kız onların hiçbirini umursamıyor, az önce hayalleri bir kez daha ezilmiş, öğütülmüş ve un ufak edilmiş; sinirle en yakındaki banka çöktü. Her gittiği yerde duydukları aynıydı, ona belki de şansını daha başka sektörlerde arasa başarıya ulaşacağını söyleyen insanlardan bıkmıştı. Ellerini yüzüne kapayarak ağrıyan başını ovmaya başlasa da telefonunun çalmasıyla irkildi. 

Ekranda gördüğü isimle iç geçirse de telefonu açıp konuşmaya, daha doğrusu sadece karşısındakini dinlemeye başladı. 

Arayan bir arkadaşı, başka bir iş görüşmesinden bahsetmiş, sarışın kız derin bir nefes alarak gidip gitmemeyi düşündü. Neler olacağını aşağı yukarı bilse de umudunu yitirmek ona göre değil, omuzlarını dikleştirerek ayağa kalktığında oturduğu banka konan bir kuşa gülümseyerek aldığı adrese doğru yola çıktı. 

 

_ Third things third _

_ Send a prayer to the ones up above _

_ All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh-ooh _

_ Your spirit up above, oh-ooh _

 

Beyaz tişörtünün kollarını çekiştirerek dans stüdyosuna adım attığı an tüm bakışların bıçak gibi sırtına saplandığını hissetti genç kız. Kendi olmasa da adımları emin, omzundaki çantayı üç tarafı aynalarla kaplı odanın bir köşesine bırakarak ısınma hareketlerine başladı. 

Koridorlarda olduğu gibi stüdyoda da fısıltılar peşini bırakmıyor, herkes sanki konuşacak başka konuları yokmuşçasına onu konuşurken o bir kez daha parmak uçlarına uzanıp doğruldu. Bulunduğu yere gelmesi kolay olmamıştı ama eğer kolay olsaydı değeri olmazdı diye düşünüyordu hep. Hayattan tek gördüğü şey acı ve nefret olmuştu genç kızın ancak o bunları alıp dansına eklemişti yalnızca. 

Kafasını kaldırıp önündeki aynaya baktığında at kuyruğundan fırlamış siyah bir tutam gördüğünde saçlarını açarak tekrar topladı. Yeni at kuyruğunu sıkarak ayağa kalktığında odanın her yanındaki bakışları hala hissediyor, fısıltılar onun için müzikten ibaret, aylardır çalıştığı gibi hareket etmeye başladı. 

  
  


_ Last things last _

_ By the grace of the fire and the flames _

_ You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh-ooh _

_ The blood in my veins, oh-ooh _

 

Camın arkasındaki oda normalde hayata gözlerini yeni açan bir sürü bebeği misafir etse de bu gece yalnızca bir konuğu var, minik bebek daha anlamlandıramadığı, belki de hiç anlamlandıramayacağı hayatının ilk saatindeydi. Hastane beyazı battaniyelere sarılmış bebek huzurla uyurken babası parmaklarını cama dayamış onu izliyordu. Kızına mutlulukla gülücükler saçan genç baba birden yanağının ıslandığını hissettiğinde sanki vücudunun kontrolü kendisinde değilmişçesine şaşırdı. Mutluluktan ağladığını düşünüp göz yaşlarını silemeden yerine yenileri geldiğinde genç adam bir anlığına çok ama çok korktuğunu düşündü. Bir kez daha dönüp minik bebeğe baktığında onun hala rüyasız uykusunda olduğunu görse de hala korkuyor, neyden korktuğunu anlayamadı. 

Mavi önlüklü bir hemşire bebeğin yattığı ufak yatağı ittirerek dışarı çıkardığında genç adam hızla kızının yanına koştu. Elinin dışıyla minik geleceğinin yüzünü usulca okşadığında bebek sanki babasının varlığını hissetmiş, gözlerini açtığında genç adam daha önce hiç o kadar güzel bir şey görmediğine yemin edebilirdi. O an kızına ve kendine bir söz verdiğinde midesine oturan korkunun tüm hayatı boyunca onunla olacağını anlamıştı. 

 

_ Pain! _

_ You made me a, you made me a believer, believer _


End file.
